The present invention relates to novel prostaglandin analogs. Particularly, the invention relates to prostaglandin analogs wherein the C-19 position is substituted by oxo, i.e., 19-keto-PG compounds or 19-oxo-PG compounds. Most particularly, the present invention relates to novel 11-deoxy-19-oxo-PGE.sub.1 compounds, a disclosure of the preparation and pharmacological use of which is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Ser. No. 25,899, filed 2 Apr. 1979 issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,104 on 14 Oct. 1980.